


An unexpected gift

by Salambo06 (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Suits porn, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock offers John tickets to the Bond Premiere. John finds out why quite rapidly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

> Those are not corrected and English isn't my first language, so don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistakes !
> 
> [ My Tumblr](http://letthechoirsing.tumblr.com/).

John doesn't even know how Sherlock managed to get tickets for tonight's event.

“The Bond Premiere?” John had asked, not quite believing Sherlock's words, “But you hate going to the movies!”

Sherlock has only shrugged and got on with his current experiment, leaving John with two tickets for his favorite franchise Premiere in hands. But now, as Sherlock locks them inside the Royal Albert Hall's bathroom, John begins to understand the reason behind Sherlock's sudden gift.

“You're a bad man Sherlock Holmes.” John smiles as Sherlock pushes him to the nearest wall.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Sherlock smirks, his mouth already on John's neck.

“All this so you could see me in a nice suit,” John laughs, “really, you could have asked.”

“But what's the fun in that?” Sherlock replies before cupping John's arse, locking their groins together.

John lets his head rest on the cold wall and begins thrusting against Sherlock, his cock already hardening. He should have known, really. Sherlock always finds a way to ravish him in the most inappropriate places. But Sherlock is biting his neck now, probably leaving marks which will take days to fade and John doesn't care anymore. He needs more. He bites down on his hand, keeping his moans as quiet as possible as Sherlock's hand moves to his still clothed erection. In a matter of seconds, Sherlock has unfasten both of their trousers and John kisses him hard, letting his gasp and cries die in Sherlock's mouth.

“I wanted to undress you the moment we walked out the flat.” Sherlock confesses, taking them both in hand.

“Fuck, Sherlock.”

Sherlock's hand is doing miracles, bringing John close, so close before resuming teasing slow movements. Clearly Sherlock is enjoying this torturous pacing, his breath short and hot in John's neck and his moans becoming louder and louder. John lets him play this little game for a moment, savoring the built up before taking things in hand.

“I actually do want to watch this movie,” he purrs in Sherlock's ears, “and I don't intend to miss a single second of it.”

Sherlock raises his head, his eyes fixed on John and, in a swift movement, John shifts their position, pining Sherlock to the wall. He wraps his hand on Sherlock's cock and stroke him fast and hard, just the way Sherlock likes when they're in public space. He knows the pace will drive him crazy, and if John loves hearing Sherlock beg, he knows they don't have time tonight. _Later_ , John promises himself.

“John, _John!_ ”

“Come on.” John encourages him before dropping to his knees, making sure none of Sherlock's come will lend on their clothes. He barely has the time to close his mouth around Sherlock's cock before Sherlock comes in his mouth, his cries too loud in the quiet bathroom.

“John.” Sherlock whimpers as John stands up again, “ _amazing_ John.

John smiles into their kiss, waiting for Sherlock to recover from his orgasm. Soon enough, he can feel Sherlock's hands on his throbbing erection again, and John knows his lover will make sure to return the favor with great pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated ;)


End file.
